


[collage] raw

by Caelibem



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021 [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, F/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem
Summary: она читала его как поэмуон был сборником анекдотовshe was reading him as a narrative poemhe was a joke book
Relationships: Shosanna Dreyfus/Hans Landa
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	[collage] raw

  



End file.
